


high voltage when we kiss

by atlantisairlock



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daphne Kluger Is A National Treasure, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Lapdance, Licking, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/atlantisairlock
Summary: The power goes out. Nine Ball suggests that they all play Truth or Dare. Smut inevitably ensues.





	high voltage when we kiss

**Author's Note:**

> for [oncer-vk](http://oncer-vk.tumblr.com) \+ my discord pals **akuma, delicatepoem & heistboundbabes**, who asked for: the girls are stuck in the house during a huge power outage. they play truth or dare. 
> 
> the people spoke & asked for smut + resolved tension so here we are. 
> 
> title from 'cardiac arrest' by bad suns.

It is nothing short of a god-ordained miracle, Daphne thinks, that the power in the warehouse goes on the fritz the night the girls decide to have a Daphne Kluger movie marathon. It’s Debbie’s idea - to sit around being armchair critiques in the spirit of good fun - and the others all think it’ll be funny. To be fair, even Daphne herself thinks it would be amusing, but still, not having to hear what they think of her first few awful movies is a blessing. 

Debbie returns from the circuit breaker looking aggravated. “I have no idea why the power’s out, and I can’t get it to work again.” 

Constance yelps in horror. “What? We’re stuck in the dark?” 

“We’ve got some battery-operated lights in the kitchen,” Tammy says. “And it’s not too cold tonight, so I think we can live without the heating. It’s the fridge I’m worried about, and the food.”

Amita swears. “Right, we have meat and ice cream and shit like that in there. Okay, let’s transfer the temperature-sensitive stuff to the cooler. Everything else can go… on the counter?” 

So they’re kept busy doing that for a while, and after that they scramble around for some batteries when it turns out one of the lights doesn’t work, but before long, they’re all holed up in the living room in a circle, not too sure what to do. 

“What do you mean you guys don’t know what we should do?” Nine Ball demands. “There are eight of us, in the dark, with a huge stash of alcohol and nothing to wake up early for tomorrow. You know what that means.”

“No, I actually don’t,” says Rose. “What does that mean?” 

Nine Ball grins, wicked glint in her eyes. “It means we play Truth or Dare.”

There is a round of groans. “Come on, that’s for teenagers!” 

“Wrong. It never gets old and it’s always fun as shit. Come on, it’s that or Never Have I Ever. That’s a true classic.” 

Everyone shudders. Nine Ball laughs. “Truth or Dare it is!”

 

 

The rules are easy, once Lou brings out the liquor - they spin the bottle, pick truth or dare, and if they refuse to answer or do their dare they drink. Drink three times, and they have to finish their entire glass. 

Nine Ball starts, it being her idea, and picks dare. Everyone thinks for a moment before Tammy narrows her eyes and her lips curl up in a grin. “Take a shot of gin and lick it off someone.” 

Amita’s eyes widen. “Whoa, getting into the dirty stuff already?” 

“I didn’t say which part of the body she had to lick it off,” Tammy says, and Amita concedes the point. Nine Ball raises an eyebrow. “So I could lick it off you?”

Tammy smiles, inviting. “If you want.” 

Nine Ball leaps for the gin and a glass, then cocks her head at Tammy. “You wanna lie down so it’s easier?”

This is met by cheers and hoots from the others as Tammy accedes, staying still as Nine Ball trickles some gin over her neck. She presses her mouth to the hollow of Tammy’s throat, licking up with the flat of her tongue. Daphne watches, transfixed, as the gin is finished. 

“Shit, you two wild,” Constance whoops, when they both get up again. “That was smoking!” 

They accept the praise happily, and Tammy gets to pick truth or dare. “Dare,” she says, smirking around at half the surprised faces. “What?”

“I did not expect _you_ to pick dare,” says Daphne. 

“Oh, Daphne,” Debbie chuckles. “You’re going to learn the difference between Tammy and Tim-Tam tonight.” 

Tammy acknowledges this with a smile. “Hit me.” 

Lou is quick with this one, eager to get in on the fun. “Mix at least three liquors and chug the whole glass down. Ten second time limit.” 

“Easy,” Tammy shoots back, reaching for Lou’s bottles of Botanist, Bombay Sapphire and Macallan. She fills a good half glass, brings it to her lips and just tips the contents down her throat. She doesn’t even flinch, leaving them gaping. “Holy fucking shit!” 

Tammy spreads her arms and smiles smugly, putting her glass down. “Told you it was easy.” 

Lou goes next, and picks dare again. Debbie narrows her eyes and grins at her. “Give someone a hickey. Like, proper bruise on the neck kind of thing.” 

“Come on, that’s even easier,” Nine Ball scoffs. Lou shrugs, looking amused and pleased, scooting over to Constance. “You okay with it?”

Constance actually blushes, but quickly regains her composure and nods, looking eager. Lou leans in and bites down, sucking hard enough for all of them to hear. When she pulls away again, Constance’s skin is visibly red, and some of them laugh. “Shit, the bruising tomorrow is gonna look good, Constance.” 

Lou preens, and Constance brushes her fingers against the hickey briefly before turning back to them. “Okay, my turn, I think. Dare.”

The number of dares is making Daphne nervous, but before she can think about it, she blurts out. “Give somebody a lap dance.” 

Everyone hollers, shooting Daphne impressed grins. “I love it,” Lou declares. “Come on, Constance, let’s see it.” 

“Well, since Daphne asked…” Constance looks around and goes for a nearby chair, bringing it over and gesturing to it. “Come on, Daph.” 

Daphne swallows, suddenly nervous, but also suddenly very turned on, and she hasn’t even done anything. Like she’s on autopilot, she moves to sit in the chair, aware that every eye is trained on her. On her, and Constance - Constance, who’s moving slowly to straddle her, seating herself comfortably on Daphne’s lap. Her hands grip the chair, and she begins to sway, grinding down on Daphne, ass pushing against her crotch, and Daphne can feel herself getting wet, because _fuck,_ this is hot as hell. Constance is pretty - she’s always been able to see that - but in the dim light, her bottom lip captured between her teeth, looking right in Daphne’s eyes… she looks hot, _really_ hot, and there’s nothing Daphne wants more right then than to lean in and kiss her, feel Constance’s tongue in her mouth, get their pants off and feel Constance wet against her thigh, and - 

Constance stops abruptly and elegantly pulls herself off the chair, leaving Daphne frozen. “Good dare, Daph.” 

It takes Daphne a second to collect herself and smile back weakly, shakily getting off the chair and going back to her spot in the circle. Nine Ball gives her a thumbs up. “That was sick.” 

“Thanks,” Daphne whispers. “Is it my turn?” They nod, and she sighs in relief. “Truth.” 

If the girls are disappointed by this call after the previous dares, they don’t show it. Constance grins. “You guys okay if I ask?” There’s a general hum of agreement and Constance turns back to her. “Okay, Daphne, truth. What’s your favourite sexual fantasy?”

They all laugh - it’s a good question, a fun question, and so typically Constance. They all laugh, that is, except Daphne. Daphne sits quietly where she’s is, her gaze dropping to the floor and her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. She shivers, just once, and doesn’t respond. 

Lou notices first, and her laughter trails off. “Hey, Daphne. You okay?” 

Daphne looks so visibly uncomfortable that Constance catches on, eyes widening. “Shit, Daphne - you don’t need to say it if you don’t want to.”

“That kind of goes against the spirit of the game,” Debbie objects, but zips it when Amita glares at her. “But it’s okay. If you don’t want to - “

“I do,” says Daphne, loud and a little high. She’s still not looking at any of them. “I do, I’m just - I’m scared, I don’t want you guys to hate me.”

Rose frowns at her, brow furrowed. “Daphne, love, why would we hate you?”

Another weighty silence ensues. The cogs are whirring in Tammy’s brain, and she’s beginning to catch on. From where she’s seated beside Daphne, she reaches out to touch the back of Daphne’s hand, clutching at her knee. “Daphne?” She asks gently. “Does it involve one of us?” 

Daphne laughs, and it sounds a bit hysterical. “No, no, it’s not - “ She takes a deep breath, glancing quickly around the circle and then looking back down and mumbling something that none of them catch. Tammy strains. “What did you say?”

It makes Daphne flinch for a second, before she sighs and seems to sag, letting herself tell the truth. “No, it doesn’t involve one of you. It involves - it involves _all_ of you.” Another sharp inhale, her voice still kept low. “I think - I think about being on the floor, right here, in the living room. With all of you on top of me, all over me. You take my clothes off, you tell me how pretty I look, laid out there for all of you to use as you want. You fuck me, until I’m crying, until it hurts, and make me come, until I can’t breathe, can’t walk, until I can’t come any more.” 

All seven of them can safely say that, of anything they expected Daphne to say, that was _not_ it. Daphne looks up at all of them and exhales this soft sob, putting her face in her hands. “I’m sorry, I knew I should’t have - please don’t hate me, I - “

“Hey,” Nine Ball intervenes, putting an arm around her. “We don’t hate you, nobody hates you.” She stares at all of them in turn, daring them to contradict her. “Right, everybody?”

A chorus of _yeah_ rises up around the circle, but the tension that’s been in the air since the game began gets heavier. Everyone is glancing at each other, quick little looks, averting their gazes the moment they connect. Amita clenches and unclenches her fingers against her thigh, and Debbie swallows hard, again and again. Daphne’s confession stirs something in all of them, something that’s been bubbling and boiling for a while but that they’ve all kept under wraps, too afraid, too hesitant, to let it show.

It’s Lou who steps in, Lou who takes the reins, Lou who leans in closer. “You want us to fuck you, Daph?” Her voice is low and hypnotic, almost, making Daphne look up and really look her in the eye. “You want us to make you come?”

Daphne nods, licking her lips and tucking her hair back behind her ear. Lou chuckles softly. “Honey, I would be down for that.” She turns to tilt her head in the direction of the others, something like a challenge in her eyes. “How about the rest of you?” 

And it sounds like a challenge, but also an invitation. Maybe a bit of a plea. Lou’s voice is shot through with arousal and lust, and it’s impossible now to miss the way she’s looking at them - all of them. Daphne’s mouth is open and her gaze is lingering on Lou’s lips, so obvious with how much she wants it. 

It hangs there, and they both wait. Wait until Constance huffs out a laugh and kind of scrambles over to plant her lips right against Daphne’s jaw before pulling back and giving her this tender smile. “Hey, if _Daphne Kluger_ wants to have sex with me, I sure as hell am not gonna say no.” 

Constance says it out loud, that expression of want, and it breaks the dam. The confusion and hesitance in everyone’s eyes switches almost instantly to relieved desire, and it makes Daphne laugh, a breathless, grateful thing. “Okay, exactly how long have we all wanted to fuck each other?”

“From the start,” comes Amita’s prompt reply. “Not gonna lie, you guys are all smoking.” 

That makes them all laugh, the atmosphere lightening, the tension giving way in favour of something more playful, joyous - the recognition of mutual attraction, the understanding that they’re all going to end the night happy and satisfied. Lou turns back to Daphne and kisses her right on the mouth, one hand drifting down Daphne’s side, under the hem of her shirt, palm against her skin, up to undo her bra. “Such a pretty girl,” she murmurs, making Daphne arch and whimper. “Been wanting to fuck you for so long.” 

Daphne gasps out affirmation, or at least she thinks she does, and Lou pushes her down so she’s backfirst against the carpet. She thinks her eyes are crossing from how hard it is to focus, how the sheer disbelief and mounting arousal is blurring everything out. She’s wanted this since the first day she stormed into the warehouse and laid eyes on all of them for the first time - lay in bed at night fingering herself to a quick and shitty orgasm thinking about them writhing on top of her, skin on skin, teasing and biting and touching and sucking and - 

Teeth sink gently into the swathe of her shoulder and bring her sharply back into the present. Daphne keens and feels hot breath against the shell of her ear. “You like that?” Rose’s voice, familiar and accented. Daphne nods in response, moaning as Rose’s fingers skim against her lips, parting them so she can dip them in Daphne’s mouth and let Daphne’s tongue swirl around them. She can feel everything, it’s like all the sensations are intensified fivefold - someone sucking a bruise into her neck, one nipple between someone’s teeth, someone’s hands on her knees pushing her legs apart so they can open their mouth right against the hot seam of her cunt. She can’t see who but she doesn’t care, just needs more, any of them, anything. She’s on fire, needs to be filled, needs them fucking her until she can’t remember her own name. 

Someone cries out, needy and sweet, and Daphne’s eyes flick over to see Constance laid out on the carpet beside her and Debbie’s fingers already inside her, opening her up, thumb against her clit. It makes the hunger well up even darker and desperate in Daphne’s chest, her hands scrabbling to seek out something, anything. 

“Daphne, baby girl, what do you want?” Her fingers tangle in someone’s hair, and when she pulls they come up close, close enough to kiss. Tammy, her eyes wild, pupils dilated, mouth wet. Daphne is dripping, sure that she’s soaking the carpet beneath her, and she rolls her tongue once, twice, pushing the words out. “Need you.” 

Tammy laughs, pushing Daphne’s hair off her forehead. “I know, honey, but that’s not very specific.” She taps Daphne’s cheek fondly. “How about you eat me out?”

 _Yes,_ Daphne thinks, _oh god, fuck, yes, please._ She nearly cries out from relief when Tammy swings a leg over to straddle her face and lowers herself over Daphne’s mouth so she can suck on her clit, work her tongue between the folds, inside the velvet heat of her. Tammy groans, curling her fingers into Daphne’s long hair and gripping tight, pushing her head deeper and grinding down, a litany of curses and gasps falling from her lips. Her face is covered in it, when she’s done, with Tammy’s come, with her wetness, and it’s incredible. Daphne is gasping for it, needing more, _more._

When Tammy slides off her she lifts her head to take in what’s happening - Debbie now on top, grinding her cunt against Amita’s; Rose riding Amita’s face and making out with Debbie; Tammy touching herself with her eyes on them; and somehow or another while she was occupied Nine Ball and Lou seem to have gotten their strap-ons and Constance is on all fours, Nine Ball fucking into her from behind while she sucks on Lou’s cock and it’s so fucking hot, Daphne just slides one hand between her thighs to fuck herself on her fingers, it’s not enough but she needs something inside her where she feels so empty, needs them so badly. 

“Hey,” Nine Ball says, voice rough. “Lou. Think Daphne’s a little lonely.” 

Lou glances over, one hand still flush against Constance’s scalp as she pretty much gags Constance on the strap-on. “You’re right,” she murmurs, grip loosening. “You can take care of Constance on your own?”

Nine Ball thrusts hard enough so Daphne can hear the smack of her thighs meeting Constance’s ass and Constance whines, head dropping. “I think we’re good here.” 

Lou nods in assent, coming over to Daphne, covering Daphne’s body with her own. Daphne can see bitemarks littering her pale skin, the slightest hint of blood and scratching. She rolls her hips forward and Daphne chokes on air as the hard line of the strap-on presses against her cunt. “Constance got my cock all wet and ready for you, baby girl.” 

“Lou,” Daphne gasps. “Fuck me, I need - need your cock inside me.” 

“I know, sweetheart,” she says, voice so soothing, music to Daphne’s ears. She opens Daphne up with her fingers, tip of her strap-on pressing into her cunt, sliding it deeper inside her. “Going to give you what you need. Fuck, Daphne, look at you, so wet, clinging to my cock.”

And she feels so full, the strap-on thick and buried to the hilt but her blood is singing, her throat dry, and she can’t think of anything beyond _I want I need._ Lou draws back and plunges her cock back inside Daphne and Daphne cries out, tears welling up in her eyes, the pain and pleasure mingling together. Lou braces herself on the hardwood beneath them, pounds into Daphne so hard it feels like it’s splitting her open. She feels boneless, a rag doll at Lou’s mercy, just taking it as Lou fucks into her without pause. 

She screams when she comes, can’t stop herself, her entire body shuddering from how hard her orgasm hits. She cries through it, doesn’t even realise she _is_ crying until someone kisses her - her mouth, her cheeks, her eyelids, murmuring gently to her. “It’s okay, Daphne, it’s okay, you feel good? You alright?”

“Uh-huh,” Daphne slurs out, the words thick and raspy. “So fucking good.” 

“Exactly like how you imagined?” Enough sense comes back to her for her to realise it’s Debbie talking to her, hovering over her with a fond smile. Daphne grins back. “Better.” _So_ much better. She loops her arms around Debbie’s neck and pulls her in for a kiss, sloppy but perfect. “Love you guys so much.” 

“Love you too,” Debbie replies softly. “Thanks for being the catalyst.”

Daphne grins, mischief entering her tone. “To get all of us to have sex with one another?” 

Debbie glances back at where the others are all coming down from their throes of orgasm, curling up in each other’s embraces, making out slick and slow and tender, hands roaming lazily, pulling closer and closer so they’re all tangled up with each other. “Yeah, baby. Best decision ever.” 

Daphne manages to get up and go over and join in, legs still shaky, all of them wrapped up in each other. The room is thick with the scent of sex and lingering weed and nicotine, the carpet beneath ruined beyond saving, bodies sweaty and tired but all feeling fucked out and so good. They don’t speak, just breathe, chests rising and falling, exhaling evenly. She stares up at the ceiling and tries not to let her voice shake. “I love you guys,” she repeats, firmer this time. “I really do. I’m so glad I figured out what you were doing and I got to join the team and I’m here. It’s everything I never thought I wanted but now that I have it, it’s - it’s everything.” 

“Aw, Daphne,” Tammy murmurs, echoed by the rest. “We love you. We’re lucky you’re here with us.” She pulls Daphne close so she can snuggle into Tammy’s embrace, cheek against Tammy’s chest. Daphne feels loved, and found, and safe. 

It’s not the most comfortable place she’s ever fallen asleep, but it’s by far the best.

 

 

The power obviously comes on sometime during the night, because when Daphne wakes up, she’s back on her bed and the fan is running. The bustling sound of light activity comes from outside, and when she gets out of bed to check, she realises she’s in a shirt and boyshorts - she guesses they all woke up and got back to bed and she changed and fell right back to sleep. 

She leaves her room, eyes still sticky from sleep, and heads downstairs to see Amita and Rose in the kitchen, Nine Ball at the breakfast table. The smell of bacon frying and coffee brewing hits her in a comforting wave. Nine Ball’s setting out the forks and knives, and Amita’s standing over the coffee machine, Rose right in front of her, and Daphne can hear muted laughter and see their hands drifting against each other’s hips. When Amita brings two cups of coffee over to the breakfast table, Nine Ball gives her a lazy grin and a lingering kiss on the mouth. From the living room there’s noise - Constance and Lou squabbling over early morning cartoons, Tammy telling them to act their age, Debbie laughing. 

Daphne smiles and takes the steps down, one by one, to join her family.


End file.
